Surprise!
by AliceCullen-Hale.1901
Summary: Alice decides to surprise Bella and hides in her closet...but what happens when Bella is not the only person that comes home?
1. Suprise

Alice's POV

I sat in her room, waiting for her to return. I was here to surprise her. I thought about how to really surprise her. I looked around her room for a pen and a piece of paper.

"Here we go." I found what I needed on her desk. I scribbled out a few words on the paper and left it there on top of a notebook that was lying there. I looked over it to make sure it sounded okay. I had written this:

Hey Bella,

Look in your closet….I got you something.

Alice

It sounded fine to me. I left it there and ran to the closet opening the doors and stepping inside. I knew she'd be back soon. She was out with my brother of course. There I was sitting in her closet, waiting for her to return, when I looked up and saw the most appalling shirt I had ever seen in my life. The bad thing was… it had matching pants!! If I could've thrown up I would have. So, I stand up and open the closet doors with that hideous outfit in hand…it would have to be burned. So that's just what I did. Getting some matches from the kitchen, I went to the backyard and set fire to a hideous piece of fashion history.

After having finishing my deed, I went back to my spot in the closet and continued to wait for Bella's return.

It seemed like forever until I heard a car roll into the driveway. I moved farther back into the closet, behind the clothes. At least I could look at her clothes.

"Now she can never say she needs no clothes." I thought to myself as I looked at the pieces of clothing left in her closet.

"How does she wear this?" I asked myself. I had to leave /some/ clothes in her closet though.

I heard a car door shut and knew it wasn't Charlie, unless he had somehow turned into an infatuated teenage girl. When the door opened, I stifled back a giggle for what was to come.

I heard the both of them come in, so I moved toward the doors, ready to spring out.

Then I heard them come into Bella's room. Both of them!

"Why is he still here?" I thought but cut myself short. "What have I gotten myself into?" I mused.

I heard the springs on the bed fall under their weight. I fall back in the closet, trying not to make a sound. I sat there for a while before I looked at my watch. It was almost 9. Where was Charlie? Maybe if he came they would stop making lovey dovey faces at each other and Edward would leave. Then I could fulfill my plan. But there I was stuck in the closet, having to listen to all of this. I didn't want to just bust out. Bella might pee herself while wearing the lovely jeans I bought her last week. Not to mention embarrass the hell outta herself. I decided to wait until they were done.

That time did not come around as soon as I would've hoped.

Finally, I heard Edward pull back. Bella sounded like a train, huffing and puffing. "Geez, you have to breathe." I thought to myself, trying not to laugh. I couldn't take it anymore. I crept up from my spot against the wall and stood at the doors. I counted to three and busted the door open. "It's about time you two took a breather." I said loudly.

The shocked expression on their faces was priceless. "Oh I'm sorry, were you guys gonna go for round 2? If so I have plenty of clothes to go through, I can just step back in the closet, if you'd like." I said with a grin.

They were speechless!


	2. What theAlice?

**Eddies POV**

I paid for her food and got up and offered my hand. She took it and I immediately felt the warm temperature of her hand against my cold, stone like hand. I looked over at her as I helped her up gently, smiling warmly. I threw a few bills back on the table on the table for a tip and turned back and started toward the door. I opened it and gestured for her to lead the way. I followed her out and let the door close and took her hand, making my way towards my Volvo.

Yet again I opened the door for her and watched her slide into the passenger seat. She was so fragile and beautiful. It was getting late and I needed to get her home. Walking over, I opened my own door and got in, turning the key in the ignition and listening as the engine came to life.  
"That was fun, right?" I asked as I drove down the familiar roads leading to her house. I heard her say something like "Yes it was great. " I smiled as I reached for one of her hands and interlocking our fingers.

Finally, I saw her house and pulled into the driveway and stopped the car. I saw that Charlie's cruiser wasn't in its usual spot. "I'll walk you up." I said getting the keys and going to open her door. I opened it and like before offered my hand, smiling as she took it.

Walking to the door, I opened it and stepped inside leading her through the doorway. I contemplated with myself whether to stay or just to go now. Naturally, I chose to stay, knowing Bella would have no problem with me staying but leaving…that was a different story.

I started off toward the stairs still holding her hand and walked into her room. Leading her into the room, I turned around and let my lips brush against hers for a few moments, and then I walked backwards toward the bed, falling down lightly and letting her fall on top of me. I felt as she kissed me and I couldn't help myself. I rolled her over so that I was over her now and leaned into the kiss even more.

After a few moments, I pulled back as I felt her heart beating faster than it needed to be. I looked at her and smiled, she definitely needed to breathe. Out of nowhere I hear the bell-like voice of my sister, Alice. I looked up in utter shock.

**Please Read and Review...This story is dedicated to Lady...and all my other fantastical friends. Love you guys!! **


	3. Forgiveness and Laughter

**Bella's POV**

I turned immediately to see Alice standing at my closet. "Had she been hiding there?" I thought to myself, completely mortified. I looked at her in shock. I heard her say 'I wanted to surprise you.' "What the hell? Alice, how long have you been the-," I trailed off as I got up to run to the bathroom. She had surprised me alright. I already knew I was too late. I stood in the bathroom knowing I couldn't go back out there like this. "Damn her!" I thought to myself, after all my thoughts were safe. I mentally cursed Alice out. How could she?

I stood there in wet pants thinking. These were the new jeans Alice had just gotten me! Now even that was a shocker for her… she couldn't have meant to surprise me that much. She would never risk a pair of brand new jeans, would she? I opened the bathroom door a bit. "Alice, could you please come here? Now!" I said as I closed the door and waited for her.

She was there at the door almost as soon as I had closed it. I heard her knock. "Come on in." I said from the other side of the bathroom. She opened the door and stepped in. I heard her begin to apologize. "Im sorry Bella." she started as I turned my head. "I was going to surprise you…after all do you think I would purposely mess up a brand new pair of jeans?" she continued looking at me quizzically.

"No." I said simply. 'Can you please go get me more clothes and tell Edward not to leave." I asked her. She nodded and exited, coming back seconds later with my favorite pair of pajama pants and a tank top. "I assume you won't be going anywhere." She said.

"Nope…I'm in for the night." I said as I slid off my pants and pulled on my pajamas and changed shirts. I looked up at the pixie like girl. She was truly my best friend. I smiled at her and she smiled back.

"Sorry I snapped at you." I said hugging her.

"It's fine" I heard her say as she hugged me back.

I took her hand and pulled her towards the bathroom door, opening it and walking out. I looked at Edward and blushed. I could feel my face getting hotter. I looked over and saw Alice giggling. I tried to glare at her but couldn't and I started giggling as well. I knew now Alice would have a reason to take me shopping.

**I'll update soon! Maybe tomorrow ******


	4. Hugs, Kisses , and Goodbyes

**Edward's POV**

I sat there on the bed still in shock and wondering why I had not heard Alice. She had to be thinking /something/ during that. I guess that's what Bella does to me.

"I'm surprised she didn't laugh." I thought to myself smiling, thinking about Alice in the closet for so long.

"Now she knows not to try that again." I looked up as I heard the door to the bathroom open. Smiling I stood up to walk over to Bella. Her face was bright red.

This made me want to laugh, but I held it in so she would not think I was laughing at her.

I looked at Alice, who was giggling uncontrollably. "I hope you're happy." I said with a smile and a slight nod to let her know I thought it was funny, too.

"Oh, I'm so far beyond happy, there's no word to describe it," She said triumphantly and then went to go lay on the bed.

I turned to Bella whom had also started to laugh. I smiled as I went to hug her. 'Im sorry about that' I heard her say as she rested her head on my chest and wrapped her arms around me.

"It's not your fault…and besides it shows that your human." I said smiling at her. I could feel as she warmed me. Again, it felt good. I pulled back and kissed her forehead. "I must go now, but you can keep Alice if you want." I said with a grin as I looked back at my sister who was shaking her head yes.

I turned back to Bella and looked at her once again before I left, the face that would always be in my thoughts. I hugged her close once more and said goodbye. I would come back once she was asleep.

I walked over to Alice. "Call me when she falls asleep." I said lowly as I gave her a quick hug. She nodded and smiled. I trusted Alice and knew Bella was safe with her.

"Take care of her for me Alice…I need to go hunt." I said exiting the room.

**I will update again later on today!**


	5. Ugly Revenge

**Bella's POV**

I watched as Edward went out of the door, already longing for him to come back. Looking over to my bed, I saw Alice sitting there with her pixie-like smile stretched across her face.

"So I guess you are spending the night?" I asked heading over to the bed and sitting next to her. She looked at me and nodded her head and said yes.

"Okay then. Do you need any pajamas so it looks like this is a sleepover?" I asked wondering what Charlie would say if he came in and saw Alice in the outfit she was wearing now. "Because most humans sleep, y'know." I said smiling and nudging her lightly in the arm.

'Yeah sure' I heard her say as she got up to pick them out before I looked at her. "Sit back down…I get to pick them out after what you pulled." I said with a grin. Finally, I got to pick out what /she/ wore.

I walked over to my dresser and opened the top drawer. Lying there, were my old duck pajama bottoms and an old plain t-shirt with a kool-aid stain. I tossed the clothes over to Alice and said, "There ya go…you can keep them if you'd like."

I walked back over to the bed and sat back down smiling just as Alice's smile was disappearing.

**Sorry it took so long to update \ **


	6. Guest

**Hey guys!! I know its been a long time since Ive updated. Sorry about that. I had to get my muse back. I will try really hard to update at least every other day. I cant promise anything though.**

**Disclaimer: S. Meyer owns these charries, not me. **

Alice's POV

I looked at the /horrid/ clothes Bella had tossed me. My smile was now disappearing.

"You're not really serious, are you?" I asked in an unsure voice. "Please don't make me wear these… I am begging you."

I looked at Bella and could tell she was not wavering in her decision.

I poked my lip out and tilted my head over a little. "Pwease?" I asked hoping this would work.

"Geez Bella. I told you sorry…" I said stomping off to go change. I /would/ pay her back.

I opened the door to the bathroom and looked back over my shoulder once more and gave Bella a please-don't-make-me-do-this look. She just smiled a devilish smile at me once again as I turned and stepped in, closing the door.

I slid off my nice, well-fitting blue jeans and replaced them with her old and faded duck pajama pants. They were a tad too big, but I had expected that. I rolled the waist band of the pants over a few times until they fit closer to my frame. I looked over at the shirt laying there on the counter and scowled.

"I can't believe she is making me do this!" I said low enough Bella wouldn't hear anything from the connecting room. Instead of arguing with her I pulled my shirt off over my head and laid it on the counter and took the old, stained shirt of Bella's and slid it over my head. I put my arms in the sleeves and rolled them up. The shirt fit better than the pants. I grabbed my clothes and opened the door a bit and poked my head out.

"I'm not coming out!!" I said as I looked at her and saw her smile turn to a glare.

I closed the door and sat there on the counter hearing Bella outside begging me to come out. I saw Charlie would be home soon so I hopped off the counter and walked over to the door, opening it and coming face to Bella. I couldn't stay mad at her for too long. I smiled big and gave her a hug. I pulled back and motioned toward the kitchen. "You might wanna warm up some leftovers or something real quick..and is my bed made up?"

I heard her say my bed was ready as she rushed down the stairs to fix Charlie's dinner.

CHARLIE'S POV

I clocked out at the station and pulled my jacket off the coat rack on my way out the door. The cold air met my face as I pulled the jacket on. I reached in my pocket for the keys to my cruiser. Finally after searching all my pockets, I found them in my jacket just as I reached the car. My feet drug the ground a bit more than usual as I walked tonight. Today had been a long day. I had to file all the paper work for those car accidents last week and then the break-in at the Newton's store tonight. It was all childish fun and games of reckless teenagers. Then of course there was the fact that I hadn't eaten all day because of all the shit that had come up. I just absolutely love my job. Ok, I do like my job, just some nights, they can get you.

I unlocked the cruiser and slid in and turned the key into the ignition. The car came to life and the headlights lit up. I pulled out of the parking lot and started off towards home. I knew the roads so well now. Forks. My home.

It didn't take long to get home. I wondered how Bella's day had gone as I pulled into the driveway and cut the engine. Opening the door, I got out and strode to the door and opened it. The smell of lasagna hit me as I stepped in and took off my jacket and laid it across a chair. I saw Bella turn and smile as I came in.

"Hi dad."

"Hi, Bells." I said as I went over to give her a hug.

"We have company tonight."

"And whom might it be?" I asked.

Bella was about to answer me when I heard a familiar voice from behind me. I turned and saw Alice. "Well there lil' Lady, how have you been? I haven't seen you over in a while."

"Dad, its been 3 days." I heard Bella say as I hugged Alice.

"Well anyway its nice to have you. Did Bella already make up your bed?" I asked looking over at the couch.

"She did. And thanks for having me." I heard the tiny voice say.

"No problem," I said. "Our home is your home."

I heard the microwave go off, letting me know my food was done. I went over and got a fork and popped the microwave open and took the plate out. I went over to my chair and flipped on the TV. I would let the girls have their fun.

**Okay so I just threw Charlie's POV in there for something different. Ive never done his POV before. But yeah...**

**The people I dedicate this to should know who they are. Love you guys bunches!!!!**

**Please Read and Review!!!  
**


End file.
